Hunted
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac & Stella are ambushed on the way back from a case outside the city. Cold weather; harsh forest; two vengeful brothers and a fight for survival. Can an injured Stella rescue an injured and captured Mac before it's too late? SMACKED Peril/Fluff
1. From Bad to Worse

**Title: Hunted  
Chapter 1 - From Bad to Worse**

**Summary:** Mac & Stella are ambushed on the way back from a case outside the city. Cold weather; barren forest; two vengeful brothers and a fight for survival. Can an injured Stella rescue an injured and captured Mac before it's too late? SMACKED Fluff/Peril

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: okay so the muse decided I needed to write for you all another short action/adventure ficlet with our fave couple in peril (lol...what I love of course!). And hey who argues with the muse? Not me! eek! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Jackson was just arrested and booked."_

_"Who made the arrest? Sheriff Walker?"_

_"He knows better than to cross us. Detective Taylor and his partner came up from Manhattan to personally to take care of it."_

_"Rotten bastard! Why the hell didn't he just stay away as he was warned?"_

_"Don't worry little brother, Jackson won't be behind bars for very long."_

_"Derek, I want those two dead!"_

_"When do they head back to New York?"_

_"Probably on their way back right now."_

_"They have to drive by Red Crow pass right?"_

_"That's...right...are you thinking what I'm thinking Randy?"_

_"Well if you're thinking of setting a trap and killing two city Detective's then we are thinking the same thing brother. Besides with the Sheriff on our side, who's going to stop us? They are all alone out here."_

_"Let's go hunting."_

* * *

_"And is Stella still pissed with you_?" Flack asks Mac as Mac hovers outside the small courthouse; their latest case finally wrapped up and time for them to head back to civilization.

"No big deal," Mac answers with a heavy sigh and slight frown as he watches his partner making small talk with the local Deputy.

_"That's a yes," Flack smirks._

Mac's eyes narrow slightly as the man gently touches Stella on the shoulder and offers a small curse, forgetting that he is still talking to Flack.

_"Who's she talking to?"_

"No one, I have to go."

_"Mac?"_

"Yeah."

_"I am saying this to you as a friend. Pull your head out of your ass, swallow your damn insecurity and ask her out already. You know you want to," Flack states firmly but follows his words with a slight laugh. _

"Trust me Don, it'll take something pretty amazing for her to say yes after this morning. And I mean like pain of death or something; mine," Mac mumbles fatefully as he watches Stella finish up with the Deputy and head back to him with a frown. _Damn it, she's still pissed at me!_ "Stella's coming back I have to go."

_"Right, well I know it's almost snowing up there so drive safely and see you both tomorrow."_

Mac watches Stella near and feels his body immediately start to tense. "Everything wrapped up?"

"It is," she answers with a tight lipped smile and he offers a small cringe. However, when she says nothing more, all Mac can do is nod in return and turn and head for the Avalanche in silence. Both of them get into the warm cabin of the truck, locking out the cool fall weather but not their own misery. Silence starts to stifle the two bodies inside the truck before Mac is the one to finally break the ice.

"You seriously can't still be pissed about this morning?"

"You mean when you basically overstepped any arresting authority I might have had and made the arrest after all the hard work _I _did to bring Jackson Turner to justice? Making me feel like every other man out here does? Oh we don't want the pretty girl to get hurt, we'll do the arrest for her. This is man's job little lady; stand aside and let me take care of that for you! Making me feel inferior!" Stella's voice ends with a small shout.

"Yes that," Mac resigns with a heavy frown.

"Yeah nothing to be pissed about there."

"Right."

"Are you offering an apology?" Stella queries with a kinder tone after a few minutes of silence, as she notices his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel in anger. Mac finally looks over at her with a softer expression before he slowly nods his head.

"Only way to keep the peace right?"

"So you are only telling me what I want to hear?"

"Damn it Stella I wasn't questioning your abilities this morning!"

"You just didn't think I could make the arrest on my own? Maybe you should take up with the rest of the red necks up here. Most of them didn't think I could take Jackson Turner on my own either."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Yeah thanks," Stella huffs as she turns and looks out the window, leaving Mac to offer an angry curse as he starts up the truck and heads out of the small courthouse parking lot. It was lunch hour and they still had hours of driving time ahead of them, but it was overcast skies and the temperature outside was hovering around zero, snow could threaten to fall at any time. The dullness of the weather outside was mirroring the sullen tension inside the warm truck cabin.

Stella eases herself back into the seat finally throwing a sideways glance at her tense partner. "Were you also one of the guys who didn't want a female solider at your side on the front lines? Afraid they'd complain if they broke a nail?"

"That's it!" Mac shakes his head as he slams on the breaks and looks at her in anger. "Are you done?"

"Can I make my own arrest next time?"

"I said I was sorry for making you feel incapable in any way but I guess I let my concern for your safety overshadow the fact that I know you could have kicked his ass and made the arrest if I wasn't there. I am sorry that you felt lessened to any degree by the obvious red neck Neanderthal attitude up here. Their attitude, however, did not affect mine. I was there and when I saw him lunge at you, my damn instincts took over. I was worried he was going to hurt you. Fault me for what you want! But I did what I did and I'm not sorry for that!"

Stella looks at the anger flashing in his blue eyes and finds herself allowing a heavy exhale to slowly escape her lips. "You were worried?"

"I was worried," Mac states flatly before he turns to face the front once more and continues driving.

Stella studies her partner's tense frame for a few more minutes before just shaking her head and then turning to look out the window, wanting both of them to cool down and hopefully the next time they speak will be about something other than Jackson Turner.

"And I was very proud to have female marine's at my side," Mac mentions in a quiet tone as they head toward a deserted road and a waiting trap. "Just like I am proud to have you at my side."

"I know Mac. That was my emotions getting the best of me. As usual right?"

"I of course will not answer that for the sake of my own mental sanity and the next several hours we are trapped together in this truck."

"_Trapped_," Stella whispers softly as she just shakes her head and looks out the window once more, her eyes taking in the barren landscape around them; cold and harsh.

"Did you want to drive?"

"You'd let me?" Stella asks and Mac's face is quick to offer a wince. "Okay it wasn't supposed to sound like that," she resigns as she pushes herself back into the leather seats. "But if you need a break let me know."

"Sure," Mac replies with a slight frown, his eyes fixed firmly ahead. The night before, over dinner, they had finally reached an understanding or so Mac thought in which he felt comfortable enough to want to ask her for their first official date. Seeing her nearly attacked by the large killer earlier today, forced him to act on instinct but now wonders if she'd even want to say yes to his invitation. She'd probably say no, his brain tells him. Yeah unless something drastic happens and forces her to change her mind.

"Mac?"

"Stella, it's no big deal, its over."

"But you aren't going to talk to me are you?"

Mac looks over at her and sighs heavily. "It's over."

"Friends again?" She asks in a meek tone and Mac's face finally relaxes.

"Actually I was going to ask you if..." he starts.

_'Here they come, get ready.'_

_'One shot Derek, that's all it'll take.'_

_'Get ready. Now! Take the shot. Aim low.'_

"Mac I think I would like us to..." Stella starts only to be cut off by the sound of a loud gunshot.

BANG!

"What the..." is all Mac manages before the blown tire of the fast moving vehicle decides to send them on another course; heading straight for a deep ditch and a head on collision. Mac tries to turn the Avalanche so that it will land on his side, but with the slippery road and the tires locked, it slams into the ditch _almost_ head on; the force not strong enough to deploy the airbags however.

"MAC!" Stella's voice cries out just before her head hits the side of the window, opening a small cut and forcing an instant bruise. The seatbelt locks, forcing a painful gasp from her lips, her body jerking in response to the sudden impact as she's thrown forward and then back into the plush leather seats.

"STE..." is all Mac manages before he too feels the painful forces of the large vehicle coming to its sudden halt. As the truck ends up with most of the impact on Mac's side, the left side of his head sustains a large gash, his chest feeling the sudden jerking of the seatbelt and his body slamming into the steering wheel; winding him instantly before sending him backward into the front seat. For a few seconds the cabin of the truck is still, smoke and liquid escaping the damaged engine outside; dancing with the harsh elements that await them.

_'Perfect shot!'_

_'Think we'll need Rex?'_

_'Keep him in the truck for now, unless we need to track them. But trust me, from the impact of that truck and the way they are probably dressed, this hunting trip will probably be short.'_

_'Are we going to kill them right away?'_

_'Hell no, I want some fun with em first.'_

Stella was the first to quickly pull herself from her painful stupor, offering a small curse as her eyes finally force themselves open. Her lips utter a soft angry curse as her fingers fumble with the seatbelt, her head turning to see what happened to her partner.

"Mac..." she manages with a soft cough as she gently touches him, praying he's okay, forcing her watery eyes to focus. A soft moan escapes his lips, his head still pressed up against the glass. Her fingers finally get the seatbelt undone but as she leans forward she notices fresh blood trailing down the cool glass from Mac's head and panic takes over.

"Mac!" She tries in a firmer tone, trying to get him to pull himself awake. "Mac wake up."

"Ste..." he tries in a soft tone as his watery eyes try to force themselves to open. Panic seizes his brain as he remembers the last few seconds and feels his body instantly jerk awake, pain seizing him instantly.

"Mac, just relax, you hit your head really bad. Just relax okay," Stella instructs in a soft tone as she fishes for some soft tissue and then leans in a bit closer. However, the pain from the seatbelt forces her to offer her own soft cry of agony, making Mac look at her in concern.

"Stella, what is it?" He manages hoarsely.

"From the seatbelt. I'm okay," she quickly assures him as she gently turns his face to see the condition of his wound. Mac's lips offer a slight wince as she applies some pressure to the open gash. "The first aid kit is in the trunk. Just hold..."

"I'm coming with you..." Mac lightly wheezes as his fingers fumble with the door handle, his vision still a bit blurry.

"Mac, you have a concussion and your head is really bleeding. Stay put."

"I'm...coming with you..." he coughs for fresh air, his chest on fire.

"I guess arguing with you to stay put is moot," Stella frowns as she too struggles to get her side door open. She offers it a good kick with her boot and the slightly dented door finally opens. "I smell gas. Think it could blow?"

"Think we should wait...by the road..." Mac manages once more. However, with the side impact on Mac's side, his door refuses to move.

"Mine is stuck..." he mentions with a heavy frown and another painful wince as his fingers gingerly touch his forehead and then come away with fresh blood. "We need that kit."

"Come this way Mac," Stella instructs as she finally steps down into a few inches of dirty water and looks around, her head pounding and her heart racing. Straining her hearing, her brain rests upon faint voices in the distance.

"Hear anything?"

"Yeah. Could be help; coming toward us," she mumbles to herself as she turns back to see how Mac is doing. However, not being prepared for him to exit the truck when he did she is unable to help him. Mac's foot gets snagged and he finds himself falling forward into the muddy water, landing on his hands and knees, phone into the water, but thankfully pushing Stella backward onto dry ground.

"Damn it," Mac lightly curses as Stella hurries to help him stand up.

"Hold on to me Mac."

Mac's body slowly unfolds and another cry of agony escapes his lips as Stella allows him to put his weight onto her until they can get around to the back of the truck and assess the damage. "Lost my damn phone," Mac grumbles as he leans up against the back of the Avalanche's bumper section, his head still pounding and the world around him lightly spinning.

Stella looks at him in concern before handing him a small cloth to dab his head. "Talk to me Mac."

"Concussion," he groans. "Blurry vision, dizzy, throbbing head..." his voice lightly coughs and his face scrunches with pain. "Chest hurts but my ribs aren't broken."

"Mac..."

"Trust me, just sore."

"Close your eyes for a few seconds but keep talking to me. Wait here," Stella tells him as she leaves Mac at the back and then heads toward the side passenger door to get the first aide kit, pulling her phone in the process. She pulls a little too hard and allows another cry of pain to escape her lips.

"Stella?" Mac asks in haste, his eyes opening at her cry of pain.

"I'm okay. Hold on a sec."

She walks back and he gently touches her arm. "Are you okay?"

"My chest hurts too," she huffs as she pulls out her phone. "Damn it Mac no cell service here!" She curses as she comes to his side once more. However, no matter her anger from earlier, when she looks at the tormented expression on his handsome face, her heart softens in an instant.

"Here let me see you," she starts in a soft tone as her slightly watery eyes rest on the ugly wound above his left eye as she tries to gently wipe away some fresh blood. Mac looks at her in remorse, his blue eyes begging for some kind of forgiveness for his earlier harsh words.

"Sorry we argued earlier," he offers in a small tone as he winces once more as she applies some cool disinfectant to his wound. Another curse follows and Stella's hand quickly retreats. "Sorry," Mac states in haste as he takes her slightly trembling hands in his cold ones and holds them as tightly as he can; given the fact that his too are also lightly shaking. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Me too," she puts his mind at ease with a tender smile.

"Are you okay?" Mac asks in concern, stopping her actions so he can see if she's okay.

"I am thanks to you. Next time it's my turn to save you," she whispers and his lips tug into a slight smirk; which sadly ends in a scowl as he takes another sharp intake of air. "Mac? Are you sure they are not..."

"Trust me my ribs aren't broken, they are just sore from the impact of the seatbelt and the side door," he assures her. "Check to see what got us," Mac lightly instructs.

"My duty is to make sure you..."

"Stella please. We need to know," Mac insists and she can do little more than shake her head and regrettably comply.

"Stubborn," she offers with a frustrated growl as she leaves his side and heads for her side of the truck; allowing Mac to give himself the once over to ensure that nothing is indeed broken. A few minutes later, however, her eyes rest upon something that makes her heart nearly stop. "Oh my g..." her voice trails off in horrible realization as she hurries back to Mac's side and starts to stuff the first aide items back into their carrying bag.

"Stella what is it?" Mac asks in haste.

"We were shot at Mac," Stella informs him.

"What?"

"That's what took us out. We have to get out of here. It could just be a stray bullet from a hunter, but it might be more," she mentions looking at him firmly.

"I know that look. You think the words earlier..."

"Words? Mac, Derek Turner threatened your life straight up. It could be payback for the arrest of his brother."

"Aren't you glad _I_ made it then?"

"Damn it Mac, that's not funny," Stella curses. "We have to leave now."

Knowing her skills were never to be doubted, he offers a firm nod and offers his hand. Biting back his pain, he starts for the edge of the ditch and both slowly climb out, wet, dirty, injured and running on adrenaline only. Mac looks at the skid marks and then lets his eyes map out a trajectory course to see where their sniper might have been situated.

"Over there," Mac points in the direction of the Turner brothers, not realizing that right now, they are about to become targets in a game with their very lives on the line. However, Mac does get a glint of red in the distance moving toward them.

"Mac?"

"We have to get out of here," Mac tells her in haste, his heart still racing in wonder as to who could have taken the shot and if it indeed could be Derek Turner. Then his mind trails back a few hours earlier when they went to arrest Jackson Turner.

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_'I'm his brother Detective Taylor. My brother is innocent.'_

_'DNA says he murdered that girl. I'm going for an arrest warrant and then I'll be back in an hour.'_

_'You come back and trust me you'll be next.'_

_'Is that a threat?'_

_'Yes it is.'_

Mac's cold fingers grip Stella's hand as they head for the road, thinking it would be the best option in flagging someone down for help.

"Phone's still dead out here," Stella moans as she stuffs it back into her pocket and hurries after Mac, her breathing just as shallow and raspy as his; her body in just as much pain. She lightly stumbles and Mac's arms are quick to reach out and pull her back against his rapidly beating heart, allowing a few extra minutes of much needed body heat to be built up. He looks at her in concern, a small frown on his blood stained brow.

"Stella?"

"I'm okay Mac," she mentions lightly. "We should keep moving."

Mac casts his gaze past the truck but realizes that the voices up ahead could be the very men they are now trying desperately to avoid.

"Why are we stopping?"

"The shot came from the right. But I'm betting that piece of red we saw in the distance on the left side of the road is just fabric placed there to try and send is into the direction of...well whoever. But we can't stay on this road either. Too open. We need places to hide."

"Mac, you're wet and shivering and I can tell by each painful breath you take you sustained more than a painful jolt in that accident; plus you have a concussion and a bad head wound. We need to stay on the road and flag someone down."

"We wait by the truck and if those are the Turners out there we are as good as dead. I don't want to argue but trust me on this, we need to get off the road. As long as we stay relatively dry and together and find someplace to hide, we should be able to survive until that damn phone starts working or help arrives."

"What help? Mac..." Stella stars and then stops. She looks into his concerned face and feels her start to soften once more. _He's taken cold weather survival training, trust him_, her brain urges. So with a firm nod, she offers her hand once more for him to take.

"This way," Mac tells her firmly. "And keep your gun ready."

Mac leads them back toward the truck and then up onto the other side of the ditch and into the unfamiliar landscape before them. He knows that darkness will come in a matter of hours and with neither of them dressed to brave the elements and only a small first aid kit and a few extra supplies to help out, spending the night in this desolate area was not something he was looking forward to.

They run a few more yards and then stop, the pain in Mac's chest from the crash now starting to take its toll, making him lightly gasp for air.

"Mac...we need a place to rest," Stella lightly pants, her chest also feeling the adverse affects from the accident. "My phone has been in and out of service so maybe if I can text Flack a message to track the truck's GPS he'll find us in time."

Mac leans up against and tree, swallows hard and nods at her to proceed. His eyes dart nervously around, quickly surveying the landscape before them to see what they can use as any means of shelter or hiding place if indeed the bullet was sent into their tire on purpose and they are now being hunted by a madman out for revenge.

"They could just be hunters with a stray bullet," Mac tries as he peers out from behind the tree. He squints past the truck and sure enough sees two men dressed in what appears to be dark camouflage jackets slowly moving in their direction. Knowing that during hunting season, most, if not all hunters wear something bright so as to avoid being hit by other hunters, the two men heading for them aren't coming to offer an apology for a stray shot; they are coming to finish what they started.

"We have to go now," Mac states as he grabs her hand once more and heads in the opposite direction, his chest still in pain and his head pounding.

"I didn't have time to..."

"The two men behind us aren't hunters. Hunters wear red these guys are dressed in camo. Trust me it's the Turner's," Mac informs her as his ears now pick up faint angry shouts and his adrenaline starts to surge once more. "They reached the truck."

"Damn it," Stella gently curses as she casts a glance backward and sure enough two dark figures where now hurrying in their direction. "Here they come Mac."

They run for about ten more minutes before Mac once again has to stop to catch his breath, his mouth dry from breathing hard and his head pounding from the gash that won't seem to stop bleeding. He finally spies a thick hedge and makes for it, not daring to look back and create further panic in his mind and the mind of the precious life at his side that he knows he has to protect at any cost.

"Mac..." Stella lightly pants.

"We'll stop...there..." Mac gasps as he drags her toward the hedge and then forces himself to his knees, Stella at his side, her hand on his back. She gently wraps her arm around him and pulls him close, his body gently trembling from the dampness that has now started to permeate through the fabric of his suit.

"Think it's the Turners?"

_'Randy go around to the south, I'll keep on them like this. We'll head them off.'_

_'No where to run...no where to hide,' he laughs as he takes his leave, hoping to cut off their escape route._

"Would bet my life on it," Mac manages as he pushes himself to rest on his heels, looking at Stella in torment. "How are you?" He asks looking at the small wound on her forehead, thankful that it has stopped bleeding.

"I'm okay but your head is still bleeding," Stella frowns as she quickly pulls out another tissue and dabs it. "The Band-Aid is too small."

"It'll have to do" Mac shakes his head, gesturing for her to put the kit away. "Stella, in the event that we get separated or I send you on ahead to..."

"Forget it Mac, I'm not leaving you here to deal with those two killers. And I'm certainly not letting you offer yourself as bait! They want us both dead and we are sticking together and that's final," she tells him firmly.

"Damn it, why can't I win with you," Mac huffs as he glances around, his eyes constantly surveying the landscape for anything they can use to give them some kind of leverage. "We still have some daylight and need to..." Mac starts only to be cut off as the voices draw closer.

"We have to keep going," Stella insists as she pokes her head up to see where their two hunters are. But as she does a bullet whizzes past and she lets out a small gasp as the bullet nearly misses her right shoulder.

Mac yanks her hand as he starts to run further into the barren forest before them, his mind now showing him terrible images of Stella at the mercy of the two merciless brothers. "We can't stop..." Mac wheezes as his chest starts to remind him of the force it endured not too long ago and that he should be resting.

But as another shot rings out, terror forces him to push aside his pain once again and keep going. Stella lets out a small cry as her foot gets snagged and she stumbles to her knees. But she's up in a matter of seconds, urging Mac to keep going.

"We need to find some place to draw them in," Mac huffs as another shot rings into the cold air around them.

"I think they're gaining," Stella mentions in a panic.

"Don't look back," Mac instructs.

"I don't think we sho..." Stella starts just as another shot rings out, this time it hits its target. Stella lets out a small cry in agony as her body immediately falters to the ground in pain.

"No..." Mac states in horror as he kneels at her side. "Stella...oh god no..." Mac gasps as his cold fingers quickly pull her sweater away to reveal an ugly graze into her soft side. His eyes follow the path of the bullet that has seared the perfect skin and for a split second he looks away in anger before turning back and allowing his mind to focus on offering at least a quick fix. He takes out a cloth and then applies some pressure and another moan of agony escapes her lips as he tries to stop the blood.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she huffs.

"It's not that deep and thankfully just a harsh graze," Mac informs her.

"Just bandage it up for now Mac," Stella whispers as she blinks away fresh tears.

"Stella..."

"Mac, they are coming. I'll be okay...please just fix it for now."

"Right," Mac frowns heavily as he reaches for the first aid kit she's offering. "Okay, apply pressure," Mac instructs as he quickly pulls out a large bandage and pushes it down, knowing it'll have to do until he can get them someplace safe and warm.

"Save the other large bandage for later Mac," Stella tells him as she stops his actions from opening another bandage. "This is fine for now."

"Okay. Hold your side while you run and have your gun in your other hand. We are not going down without a fight," Mac tells her firmly as he gently brushes a stray tear away. "Can you run?"

"Just get us someplace safe," Stella states with a firm nod of her head as she quickly pushes herself up and both turn to see Derek Turner a few hundred yards away and closing fast.

"No where to run Taylor!" He shouts as he fires off another shot that once again narrowly misses them. "No where to hide," his laughter rings out as he fires again.

"We need to take one of them down and we need to stop to do that," Mac tells Stella as they near a large tree. "Here," Mac instructs as he stops them behind the tree and pulls his gun. He glances back to see that Derek has taken cover also, probably now waiting for them to make a move.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he tries to ignore the pounding in his head and the fact that his vision is starting to lightly blur once again. He looks at Stella who offers only a weak expression and curses softly once more. "Stella I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't shoot me," she answers with a soft voice, her face wearing a look of concern and worry for her partner. "Your head is bleeding again."

"And you call me stubborn," Mac shakes his head as he gently pushes aside Stella's fingers to inspect the gunshot graze. "Just keep applying pressure and try Flack once more."

Stella pulls out her phone, praying for even a weak signal so she can send even a small message, asking for some much needed help.

Mac peers around the tree once more and finally sees Derek remove himself from his hiding spot, moving in closer. "I only see one."

"Where do you think the other one is?" Stella asks in fear.

"Don't know and thats what now has me worried. Could be behind him or..." Mac's neck turns to look behind them. "Or coming from behind us. Watch my back and keep trying Don."

"Mac..."

"I'm going to wait until he's closer before I shoot. Any luck?"

"The signal is weak and it's trying to send," Stella huffs as she feels a sharp pain in her right side.

"Stella?" Mac asks in concern as she sharply inhales and slightly falters.

"It'll pass," Stella tells him in haste. "Just get him Mac."

Mac offers a firm nod before he turns back to see where Derek has gotten to. Derek ducks back behind the hedge they were at previously and Mac looks in the opposite direction, someplace he can let Stella just rest until he takes at least one of them out.

"Okay there is what appears to be a shelter of sorts up ahead, probably a hunting shack. We need to run for it."

"Mac, you take my hand and don't let go until we are there," Stella instructs with a firm nod as she stuffs her phone and gun away, one hand on her side, the other gripping his fingers to add some warmth to his cold hand.

Mac pushes himself away from the tree, heading for the shack with Derek Turner now hot on their trail. Breathing hard and feeling his ear drums about to burst, Mac knows he can't stop for any reason until they are in the shack and Stella is out of the harsh elements; his own personal health he'd deal with later.

They reach the shack but find it almost fallen down and unable to offer any kind of solid protection from the vengeful brothers only minutes away.

"Stay here," Mac instructs Stella as he readies his gun and helps her sit down on the ground. "Just hold your knees to your chest and..."

"Mac, you are not going out there to fight him alone," Stella tells him firmly. "You take any hits to the chest and you are done for."

"I won't let them get us. You need to..."

"Let me fight with you," she tries again. "Don't discount..."

"Stella, this has nothing to do with me thinking less of your fighting skills. We can't both be caught. You are wounded and they intend to kill us or...worse," his voice ends in misery. "I will not let them capture you. Stella if I had to watch them...well do...anything, it would kill me. Just stay out of sight."

"It could be a trap Mac."

"I have no choice."

"They'll do you harm as well. Think that will be easier for me to see? You being hurt by them? You can hardly stand! Damn it Mac, listen..."

"I'm not shot. Stella, you need to take care of that side. But promise me one thing; if I am caught you will get the hell out of here and..."

"No way Mac. I will not leave to their mercy!" Stella insists.

"Go for help," Mac gently growls. "Don't argue."

"Mac, I..." Stella starts only to have him quickly silence her with a brief but warm kiss before pulling back and looking at her with a firm expression; her face displaying a shocked one.

"Please keep yourself out of sight and safe. If I can take out at least one of them, we'll have a fighting chance. I'll be fine," Mac assures her with a brief smile as he touches her soft cheek. "Please," he begs as he pushes himself back up and heads for the door. He slowly pulls it open just to see Derek take cover. "Keep your gun ready," Mac tells her as he gently closes the door behind her and heads for a nearby tree, hoping to flush out Derek and take him out for good.

"Forget it Mac. I'm not leaving you to their mercy," Stella mumbles to herself as she pushes herself to go and help Mac. A few shots and that would be it. She knows it'll attract the other brother but they need to end this and fast. She prepares herself to go and help but, just as she prepares to join Mac, Stella hears Randy's voice outside and knows things are going to get a lot worse before they get better and she has to be ready to help Mac. Biting back her pain, she slowly stands up and heads for the back door, letting herself out just as Randy draws closer.

"Damn it!" She hears Randy curse and knows she has only seconds to make a decision. She could reveal herself but it she's caught she knows they'll make Mac suffer by forcing him to watch...well whatever they force on her; and she'd rather die herself than force her beloved partner to face that kind of terror. Mac wouldn't want that and so with a curse of her own name, presses herself into a small stone alcove just as Randy hurries past, his rifle already ready. However, she has no intention of leaving Mac in their grasp, so knows she's not going far.

Mac watches Derek make another move and takes a few shots. Offering a brief exhale as the third one hits its target, taking Derek to his knees; the bullet in his leg. Mac watches the rifle fall from Derek's hands as Derek stumbles to his knees before he leaves his hiding place and rushes toward him, firing off a few more shots, one embedding itself into Derek's upper arm.

Derek offers a foul curse just as Mac lunges as him, taking them both back to the ground in an angry jumble of arms and legs. Derek manages a hit to Mac's tender chest, forcing Mac to cry out in pain. However, Mac is quick to offer a hit to Derek's wounded shoulder, making Derek also yell out in agony before his body slams backward into the harsh ground.

Mac loses his gun in the scuffle only to spy it a few feet away and makes a play for it. However, just as his fingers are about to rest on the handle of his gun, he's struck from behind by the butt end of Randy's gun, his body slamming into the ground on top of Derek Turner. Randy Turner, who had been waiting for Mac to leave his hiding spot to attack his brother, smiles at the fallen CSI before he kicks him once more.

"Got you now Taylor," Randy sneers down at Mac.

Mac's lips offer another cry of agony as his side sustains a harsh kick from Randy's boot; his body being forced off Randy and onto the cold ground, his arms clutching his chest. However, just as Randy's boot is about to come down on him again, Mac rolls to the side, Randy's leg crashes to the ground and Mac kicks at him in the leg.

Mac's fingers finally grasp his gun but as he turns to look up and fire off a shot, the butt end of Randy's rifle is slammed into the already tender wound on his forehead and his head snaps back and he's taken down, eyes watering, heart racing and gun being kicked aside.

"Damn bastard shot me! Twice!" Derek bellows as he snatches Mac's gun and sticks it into his cheek. "Where is your pretty partner Detective Taylor?"

"Go...to hell..." Mac wheezes as he rolls onto his side, his vision starting to blur once more.

"Check the shack and bring her out here to join the party," Randy tells his brother as Derek slowly stands up.

"Me?"

"I'll watch him. Now stop whining and move your ass!"

"I was shot!"

"MOVE!"

"Fine, but take his coat. I want him to suffer," Derek sneers as Randy bends down and roughly pulls Mac's warm coat off his body, leaving only his suit jacket; which much to his horror is also ripped off his body, leaving only his dress shirt and undershirt as protection from the biting cold. And thanks to working up a sweat from the run and the fight, his body is damp and losing heat by the second. Hypothermia will now be inevitable.

"Better. Be right back," Derek growls as he tosses Randy some rope and goes in search of Stella. "Make sure he can't escape."

Mac feels his wrists being pulled behind his back and tries to twist himself around to keep from being captured. However, another agonizing grunt escapes his lips as he's hit once more in the chest, winding him, which allows his captor to finally yank his wrists behind his back and tie them tightly together with rope.

"She's not here!" Derek bellows as he hurries back to Randy and their captive. "Shall I check..."

"Get back here! We have what she wants; him! She'll come to us."

Randy gets Mac to his knees just as Derek grabs a handful of hair and jerks Mac's head painfully back. "Where is she?" He shouts in anger.

"Go to hell," Mac growls in return, knowing he'd rather die than give them any idea as to where his beloved partner has gotten to. He knows Stella's instincts for survival are as strong as his, but as much as he'd like to tell himself she's gone for help, he knows that she won't stray too far; not as long as he was their prisoner, that thought gave him comfort but also frightened him if she was caught. He knows inside he'd rather die than watch her endure anything they have in mind.

"We'll find her," Randy smiles to his brother as he pulls something from his pocket. "She's a woman and a city slicker at that. She'll never last."

"She could kick both your asses!" Mac hisses in anger; a hint of pride in his voice when referring to his stong willed partner. His tightly bound wrists clench in hatred but with him being immobilized there is little he can do but listen to their insults and pray his partner isn't found.

"Yeah right," Derek sneers. "She's a girl. She'd never best me," he boasts fatefully. "Randy, now what? Where the hell do you think she is?"

"We'll set a trap and we have the perfect bait," he laughs offering Mac a firm slap on the back; Mac still on his damp knees on the harsh ground.

"Yeah, make her come to us," Derek nods in agreement as he ties a cloth around the grazed wound on his leg.

"She's gone for help," Mac snaps; lightly strugging against the ropes keeping him captive.

"And left you here all alone?" Randy goads. "I'm not stupid!" He shouts down at Mac. "If you're here, she's here. Too bad for both of ya. We'll find her and then you'll be sorry. What do you say to that!"

"As I said before, go to hell," Mac curses once more, gently shifting his head to keep the blood from trickling into his eye.

"Already been there Detective Taylor; the next ride is yours."

Mac's eyes glance in the direction of the shack, darting around, trying to find where Stella has gotten to; mostly for his own piece of mind.

"I think I see her," Randy lies, hoping to draw Mac out.

But Mac looks in the direction of Randy's voice and feels his heart staring to race once more. "STELLA RU..." is all Mac is allowed to get out before Randy stuffs the thick cloth he had pulled from his pocket into Mac's mouth before tying it tightly behind his head, silencing him. Mac mumbles angrily into the gag and curses his silence when the knot is tightened; his stomach starting to churn as he's forced to taste his own coppery blood in his mouth. _Stella if you are here, I pray you play this smart. Wait for the perfect moment. Please...oh god please let her be okay._

"Not fair to ruin our fun Detective Taylor," Randy sneers as he looks down at Mac, still on his knees; his body now starting to lightly tremble from the cold, his adrenaline almost spent. "And when we find her, we are going to kill you both, nice and slow. After we have some fun with her first."

"Hope you said your goodbyes Detective Taylor," Derek adds as pats Mac on the cheek before he roughly hauls him upright.

"She's alone and injured and probably scared. An animal like that don't last long out in these woods."

"Let's go hunting."

**To be concluded/...**

* * *

**A/N**: okay I know my muse is evil lol...but you all knew that right? Want the exciting conclusion? Please review and let me know and ye shall be rewarded! Lol thanks again!

**PS:** Promise of Tomorrow updated tomorrow!


	2. Two are Better than One!

**Title: Hunted  
Chapter 2 - Two are Better than One!**

* * *

Stella's body involuntarily jerks in response to each hit that Mac sustains at the hands of the two brothers. She had managed to get herself into a hidden alcove just as Derek pushed his way out the back of the shack. However, with Mac now as their prisoner and given his injured condition and the fact that the temperature is dropping as each minute passes she has to get him free as soon as possible. And while her mind tells her that if she's caught, death is the last thing she'll have to fear from them; assault more likely, she knows Mac won't be treated any better.

She watches Mac being gagged and curses as he tries to call her name and is silenced. He's then roughly hauled to his feet as they near her hiding place. Praying the pounding from her rapidly beating heart doesnt give her away, she holds her breath as all three men walk past; two hunters and one prisoner. She knows if they looked hard enough they would have found her; but she also knows she can't allow them to set up a trap with Mac as bait and knows she'll have to take at least one of them out in order to give them a fighting chance.

Mac's painful grunts ring in her ears, as they pass and thankfully overlook her hiding spot. Knowing Mac would rather die than tell him anything or let himself be used voluntarily as bait to draw her in; she knows he'll sustain a lot worse if she doesn't even the odds and fast; and by evening them she means two left standing, her and Mac.

Stella waits for what seems like eternity before she takes a deep breath and ventures a move from her secure hiding location. _Hold on Mac, I'm coming._

Mac's eyes dart around in hopes of seeing his partner or something he can use as a distraction. His body is starting to really feel the cold and with his hands tied tightly behind his back, he has no way of keeping the heat loss to a minimum. He grunts once more into the gag as he sustains a hit to the side.

"Just making sure you're still with us," Randy laughs as he looks over at his limping brother. "Can you make it to the spot?"

"Just make sure you keep him on a short leash," Derek sneers at Mac who looks at him with narrowed eyes. "I owe him for the blood on my new shirt and hold in my damn leg!"

"This way," Randy roughly directs as he yanks Mac by the arm in a new direction; forcing Mac to offer one more grunt as his body absorbs the new painful sensation. With his head still pounding and his chest on fire, he now wonders if he'll be of any use to Stella when they finally arrive at their intended destination; hypothermia already making itself known in his aching body. Despite the fact he hates the feeling of the tight gag stuffed in his mouth, the thick cloth is keeping his teeth from chattering together, however, swallowing is still painful.

"Not cold are ya Taylor?" Derek mocks as he slaps Mac hard on the back.

Mac loses his footing and stumbles to his wet knees but is thankful that another hit isn't followed, only mocking laughter at his helpless predicament.

"Get up," Randy grumbles as he pulls Mac by the arm once more, forcing him back to his feet and then on with their present course.

"Can't wait until we have your partner with us," Derek starts to goad Mac.

Mac offers a silent curse but knows if he gives in to what Derek wants then when it comes time for him to help Stella in any way he can, he'll be too injured to do so.

"I mean no offense to you Taylor, but we'd rather party with her," Randy starts. "Her body is a bit more appealing to us than yours."

"Yeah sure there is something soft and warm that we could _force ourselves_ to enjoy," Derek continues to taunt.

Mac swallows hard and closes eyes for a brief second but refuses to flash them an expression of hatred for even a second.

"Soft and warmand very womanly," Randy taunts, leaning into Mac's ear. "Would you like to hear her scream? Call my name instead of yours?" He laughs. "No?"

"Maybe he doesn't care."

"Then he might not care to watch either. Or maybe he would."

"Think you'd like to watch a threesome Taylor?"

"Yeah would it bother you that you weren't included?"

Sadly as Mac's brain flashes him images of Stella being raped, his head snaps to the side, catching Randy in the nose and causing blood to immediately spring forth.

"Bastard!" Randy shouts as he punches Mac hard it the back and Mac stumbles to his knees, before landing on his side. "You'll pay for that later!" Randy shouts again.

"Let's just kill him now."

"NO! Just for that I'll make sure you get to watch every second while I pleasure myself at her expense!" Randy growls at Mac, but doesn't kick him again. "Get him up," Randy dictates to his brother as he wipes his nose. "Bastard..." his angry voice mumbles as he pushes Mac further into the darkening forest.

Stella, following a good distance behind, hears the loud angry shouts and feels her heart start to quicken pace. "Mac!" She softly whispers as she starts to pick up the pace, one hand still applying firm pressure to her bandaged wound. She stays behind whatever coverage the unfriendly landscape will afford, which sadly at this time of the year isn't much at all.

_I need to draw one away_, she tells herself. _Get one of them to come to me_.

Stella nears a place that has a thicket and a tree alcove along with some large boulders and her brain starts to formulate a plan. "Hold on Mac...just hold on."

Knowing hypothermia is probably already starting to take hold of him, she has to work as fast as she can before she loses the one man she knows she'd willingly give her life for; the one man she knows she loves. She frantically looks around for something she can use as leverage against the man she'll draw to her in hopes of securing her partner's freedom. Her eyes spy a few sharp branches and an idea finally starts to formulate. She puts her phone into the first aid kit and places those out of harms way, knowing she'll need them when this ordeal is all over.

Mac feels his body starting to shut down, the cold now taking hold of his exposed extremities and his fingers are starting to tingle. He needs warmth and fast; preferably that of his partner's body and not that of a sheltered trap. But just as they take another step a broken branch is heard behind them and panic seizes his brain.

_Stella_! Mac's brain shouts in horror as Randy looks at Derek with an angry scowl. "Bring her to me," he sneers as he quickly wraps his arm around Mac's neck and pulls Mac's struggling body back against his own.

"I'm shot damn it!"

"She's a woman!" Randy sneers. "You gonna let her beat you? I'm staying here with him. Now move your ass!"

"I'll just get her nice and warm for me," Derek smiles at Mac. "See you real soon Taylor with our party favor."

Not caring about the added warmth that Randy's body wants to offer him, Mac kicks backward, taking both him and Randy to the ground once again. Mac tries to twist himself out of Randy's grasp but with little energy and Randy pulling him back by his shirt, he can do little more than curse his captive state.

"Have it your way Taylor," Randy laughs as he presses down hard on Mac, ensuring that Mac's struggling is kept in place as his prisoner. Mac yells into the gag, which only forces Randy to taunt his helpless situation once again; his heart now racing at the fact that Stella might soon be joining them.

"Very soon Taylor," Randy smiles as he pushes himself up and looms over Mac's captive body; his boot on Mac's back keeping him down. "Soon we'll have company. Then you'll have a real reason to panic."

Mac watches Derek disappear into the darkening forest, his heart rate nearing critical. _Stella! Oh god, please let her survive,_ he offers a panicked prayer as his head slumps back to the cold ground. _Please._

Stella readies herself after the branch she snapped on purpose. Much to her small relief, its the injured brother she sees heading toward her with an angry scowl on his face and a gun in his hand. Pushing aside the pain from her throbbing side, one hand holds her gun firmly and the other a sharp rock; two items she'll use in a fight to the death. _This is for us Mac._

"Oh pretty detective," Derek mocks as he nears the spot Stella is waiting, out of the clear view of his waiting brother. Derek nears the spot Stella wants him and pushes forward, his body displaying obvious signs of Mac's marksmanship. He takes a step and stumbles on the crude trap that Stella set, forcing him to his knees, the sharp sticks opening a small tear in his other leg and arm; forcing foul curses from his cold breath.

"Where are you bitch!" Derek yells in anger.

"Right here asshole!" Stella growls as she swings the rock at Derek's face just as he turns around. Derek cries out in pain as his body falters but he's quick to recover.

"Damn you!" He curses as he throws himself at her, taking them both to the ground; both of them losing their guns in the process.

Stella feels the wind knocked out of her and her gun displaced but quickly recovers and is able to use the stone she is thankful she managed to hold onto. She quickly ducks a blow that her cheek would have sustained and hits Derek in the nose with the stone, breaking it in an instant. She grabs a handful of dirt and flings it into his face, temporarily blinding him.

Derek cries out once more in pain, drawing the attention of his brother and their captive. But its Stella scream that forces both Randy and Mac to look up quickly.

"Sounds like Derek's having himself some fun right now," Randy laughs as Mac struggles to get up. "Just getting her warmed up for me."

Mac kicks at Randy once more, but Randy easily steps out of the way and looks down at Mac with an evil grin. _Stella!_ His mind yells in misery.

Stella manages to twist herself, freeing her hair form Derek's hand as Derek frantically wipes the blood and dirt from his eyes. She offers a backward kick and his grip finally loosens. She spies the gun and throws herself toward it, not caring that she's torn the bandage holding her side together. She feels Derek grabbing at her legs and pulling her back toward him. Despite the agonizing pain in her side, her fingers dig into the earth and she summons one large burst of adrenaline and manages to grasp the gun in her dirty fingers before Derek's rough hands pull her back toward him.

"I think I'm gonna pleasure myself right now because of that," he growls as his hands reach for the waist band of her dress pants.

Spurred on by horrible thoughts of being attacked, Stella twists herself onto her back, kicks him hard in the groin, sending him backward onto his knees. But just as her finger reaches the trigger, Derek lunges toward her.

"So Taylor, think your little partner is enjoying it as much as my brother?" Randy laughs. However, the smile is short lived as both he and Mac hear a loud scream followed by a shot and then silence.

Mac yells into the gag as Randy grabs him by the back of his shirt collar and yanks him to his feet. A few minutes when no one appears Randy starts to fear the worst.

"Time to go," Randy growls as no one appears. Mac struggles in Randy's grasp, needing to know if it was his partner who was shot or did the shooting. "Fine we'll do it the hard way!" Randy shouts as he turns and punches Mac once more, causing Mac's body to double forward. However, it allows the large man to pick him up and sling him over his shoulder, taking him away from the last place he figures his partner was.

_STELLA_! His mind calls as he struggles to blink away angry painful tears; telling himself it was her that did the shooting and not the one now at Derek's mercy.

Stella allows herself to breathe heavily as she rolls Derek's lifeless body off hers; thankful he wasn't able to make good on his threats. "Mac..." she gasps as her hands rests on her side and comes away with fresh blood. But as much as she'd like to go back for Mac's coat she knows that darkness is rapidly falling and she needs to free him of the other vengeful brother before Randy Turner uses the darkness to his advantage.

"Hold on Mac..." she pants as she rolls to her knees, takes a deep breath and pushes herself up to her feet, allowing a few extra seconds for her heart rate to slow and her world to stop spinning. But a few seconds later, she's back on her feet and in pursuit. She clears the thick hedge and boulders, just to see Mac on the back of Randy Turner being carried further into the forest. Hoping to be as quiet as she can she starts her pursuit.

Mac continues his struggling on Randy's shoulder, which finally forces the large man to dump him back to the ground, cursing as he lands with a hard thud.

Randy looks back in the direction of the shot, no movement as Stella has wisely hidden herself when she saw Mac fall but also noting his brother isn't coming. He offers an angry curse before he looks back down at Mac, who narrows his eyes in anger.

"I can handle both of you," he growls as hauls Mac to his feet and pushes him in the direction he wants. On his shoulder, Mac had spied a knife in Randy's back pocket and knows he needs to try to get it, if anything hoping to stall for time in case Stella did survive and is now on her way after him.

Mac turns around, determined to stand his ground and stall for as much time as possible; his body starting to shut down the longer he's exposed to the biting cold, the darkness starting to ascend.

"You are really asking for it, AREN'T YOU!" Randy shouts at Mac, who simply looks back in anger. Mac braces himself for another blow, which thankfully doesn't come. "You can stall for time all you want Taylor," Randy smiles as he pulls the knife from his back pocket and presses the cold blade up against Mac's cold skin. "But you can't fight fate and you die tonight."

Mac swallows hard from the cold, his body not wanting to react as his brain is directing. Thankfully the cold has slowed the blood from the wound on his forehead but the longer his limbs start to tingle the more he knows he'll be in danger of dying from exposure. His cold weather survival training never entailed him to be bound and gagged and at the mercy of not only the elements but the mercy of a man bent on his and Stella's personal demise.

Mac back's up a foot, pulling himself away from the blade but looking at Randy with a firm glare. Randy shakes his head, but just as the knife is about to deal Mac a new painful wound a shot rings out and Randy's hand drops to his side in agonizing pain; Stella's bullet meeting it's mark. Mac steps back kicks Randy hard in the knee, sending Randy to the ground in pain.

"Mac!" Stella shouts and Mac's body instantly offers a thankful sigh of relief before he takes action.

The knife, now spattered with his blood from Stella's bullet, lands on the ground and Mac is quick to drop to his knees and fumble to get it. However, just as Stella rushes up toward them, Randy dives into Mac once more, landing a bloody fist to his cheek, snapping his head back to one side.

But knowing that Stella is almost at his side, Mac brings is knee up and connects with Randy's jaw, this time his turn to snap the jaw of the large man back in pain. Just as Randy is about to hit Mac again Stella uses whatever large branch she can find, bringing it down on the back of Randy's back, sending him to the earth on his stomach.

However, it doesn't do much to deter the large man. Randy turns around and lunges at Stella, who manages to sidestep his attack and kick him in the side, forcing him back to his knees.

Mac's fingers fumble with the blade, cutting his hand in the process. Cursing his own clumsiness, his drops the slick blade before he turns around to see where Randy went. He hears Stella offer a small cry and watches in horror as Randy manages to get himself on top of her.

Driven on by pure rage, Mac pushes himself up and throws his shoulder into Randy's side, taking both of them to the earth, off Stella's frame. With a heavy gasp of air, Stella rolls onto her stomach, her fingers frantically grasping for her gun.

Mac knees Randy in the stomach once more, not caring about his dwindling energy. Randy tries to land another blow to Mac's tender chest, but Mac quickly rolls to the side and kicks him in the leg, his adrenaline feeding his need for survival and Stella's safety. Mac loses sight of Stella, but figures if he can keep Randy busy, it'll give her time to find the gun and take Randy out for good.

"Be right with you detective," Randy calls back to Stella as his fingers finally reach the knife Mac was trying to free himself with earlier. He grasps it in his hand before he looks back at Mac with an angry scowl just as he grabs a handful of Mac's dirty hair and painfully jerks his head back. "Sorry Taylor, I don't have time to wait. You die now."

"You first!" Stella growls in anger as she fires off two shots, sending Randy Turner to the ground dead in an instant; his body landing a few feet from her partner's.

Mac breathes another sigh as he looks up at Stella in relief.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as she hurries to his side, on her knees and starts to free him. She gently cuts the damp cloth from his mouth before getting to work on his trapped wrists. "Hold on..." she whispers, her eyes watering as his cold cheek connects with hers, his body resting on hers while she cuts him free; his energy almost gone. She feels his body falter and knows time is now against them.

"Stella..." Mac states with a hoarse whisper. "Th-thought I lost..."

Mac finally feels the ropes starting to give way and then when he's finally free he wraps his arms around Stella, holding her close.

"God I th-thought I lost you," he whispers in misery. "When I h-heard the shot..." his voice trails off in a painful intake of air.

Stella quickly looks at him in concern. "We need to get back to that..." she starts only to hear a snap behind them. Both twist themselves around to see Derek Turner standing before them with his gun raised, his shirt blood soaked from the wound that Stella's gun inflicted earlier.

"If I go...you two do also..." he wheezes as he prepares to fire.

"You first," Mac growls as he quickly pushes Stella to the ground in the opposite direction, grabs her gun that had fallen at her knees when she was freeing him and fires off two shots, taking Derek Turner down for good before he can even fire off another shot.

"Mac!"

"It's...over..." he gasps as he sags to his side, his shivering body spent of adrenaline and now feeling the cold starting to take over. Stella offers Mac an appreciative look of thanks for saving her life once more before she hurries to his side and helps him stand up. Mac offers another cry of agony as his body straightens, his weary frame now forced to feel every painful hit from the past few hours.

"Damn it Mac, you're freezing," she mumbles as she works to remove her coat. "Take my coat."

"No...y-you'll be..."

"Mac, unless you want that gag back in your mouth, shut up and let me help you get warm," Stella replies in haste with a soft smile. "You're shivering and going into shock."

Mac can only nod in agreement as he allows Stella's coat to be draped over his shoulders. He pulls her close into his grasp but knows they need to get to shelter and fast if they are going to last the night. She quickly grasps the cloth that was used as his gag and wraps it around the hand he cut on the knife.

"N-need...to get to...the sh-shack..." he manages, as the cold starts to seize his throat and lungs.

With a firm nod, Stella pulls out her small flashlight, helping them to see their way back to the shack for some much needed shelter. She wraps her arms around Mac and together they slowly head back in the direction they pray shelter is waiting.

"Mac, you're really shivering."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she huffs. "Just stating a fact. Hold on a sec."

Stella quickly stops in the place she left the first aid kit and then hurries back to Mac who has fallen to his knees.

"Go for...h-help," he instructs in a soft whisper.

"Mac, you have to get up...have to keep going...you are going into hypothermic shock," she states frantically as she tries to get his shivering body back up right. "Please Mac..." she pleads in misery as he falls back to the hard ground. "Your body is soaked from sweat and shivering and you are losing heat fast. Please get up...don't leave me alone out here. Get up damn it!"

"Okay..." Mac tries again.

With one more painful breath of air, Mac pushes himself into the open arms of his partner and slowly walks back with her toward the waiting shack, his body rapidly shutting down.

"Mac?" Stella starts, knowing she needs to keep him awake and talking. His steps start to really slow and stumble, he's shutting down faster than expected.

"T-tired...Stella..." he whispers softly.

"I know but you need to stay awake," she tells him, her body also feeling the cold now. "We are almost there."

Mac squints into the darkness ahead, his eyes ahead of the small concentrated beam, praying the shack will soon present itself. But with matches in the first aid kit and given the fact it's not raining, he knows they'll at least be able to start a fire and keep warm.

"I see it," Stella exclaims as she pushes them a bit faster to get out of the harsh elements. Her heart starts to beat faster as Mac's weight starts to increase on her side, his body cold and still shivering. She pushes the door open and both of them merely fall to the ground in sheer exhaustion.

"I have to get your coat Mac."

"No...don't go..." Mac starts as she plants a warm kiss on his cold lips. Mac squints at her with a slight frown.

"Well you did that to me earlier and it worked," she smiles as she touches his cold face; he tries to smile but only a grimace is offered. "Be right back," she tells him as she pushes herself up, leaving him huddled in her coat in the darkened shack. His body starts to lightly convulse from the pangs of hypothermia but he tells himself he's not going to leave her alone; not after all they just survived. So with a painful gasp he tries to calm his shaking body, moving himself upright, pulling his cold knees to his chest, rubbing it as best he can and praying for some warmth to return.

Hoping his coat is just a few meters away, Stella frantically races for it, knowing he'll need all the warmth she can offer. She stumbles once, her foot catching on something in the darkness. But with Mac's very life on the line now, she is up on her feet, ignoring the pain in her side and presses on, finally finding both is coat and suit jacket and a few other things he had on him, before racing back to the shack.

Mac curses the darkness he's forced to wait in, his ears picking up various sounds, his heart racing in misery that something else might happen to Stella; hindering her arrival and safety. But thankfully a few minutes later, a small beam of her flash light is seen under the door and Stella reappears with his cold suit jacket and coat in hand.

"They are both cold Mac but not wet and right now better than nothing," she states in a soft tone as she places both their flashlights on a small ledge and huddles down beside him, pulling him close, wrapping her coat around them both, praying she'll also warm up so she can build a fire.

"Thank...you..." Mac whispers as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"My turn to save you Mac," Stella whispers as she looks at her partner's handsome face. "But you saved me in the end."

"I love you..."

"What?"

"I mean...I had to..." he frowns heavily, giving his head a quick shake and looking at her in misery.

"Liked the first part better," she whispers as she kisses his lips once more.

"Like...when you...kiss me..." he mumbles softly and her lips can't help but smile.

"Me too."

"How...is your...side?" He asks slowly, his body finally starting to receive some of the heat hers was offering, but still shaking from the cold.

"Sore. How's your head?"

"Hard," he grimaces and she offers a concerned smile. "You fight...pretty good...for a girl," he gently teases and she just shakes her head.

"Red neck," she teases him. "Can I say I told you so?" She queries and he softly nods his head in agreement. "I told you so."

"Sorry for...earlier," Mac manages weakly.

"Mac please don't," Stella begs in sorrow. "Don't start with the sad talk."

"But..."

"We are allowed to argue and you are allowed to be wrong," she states and he tries to smile but is unable.

"Thank you...for not...leaving."

"Never an option Mac," she tells him. "I don't listen to _everything_ you tell me. Besides I wasn't about to leave all alone out here, with them," she whispers as she presses her cheek against his, praying his face will warm up. "Wasn't going to lose you."

"Proud...of you...today," he mentions as his arms around her try to tighten. He offers a small cry of pain as his ribs absorb the pressure from her body and he quickly withdraws.

"Just rest okay. Hug me when we are found."

"Okay."

"We need some heat in here Mac," Stella tells him.

"L-look...for a hole...in the floor," Mac instructs.

"What?"

"Trust...me."

"Right."

Stella quickly grabs one of the small flashlights and tries to look for a hold to start a small fire in. She finally finds one and then looks at Mac in wonder. "How did you know?"

"Smart."

"More like smart ass," she counters with a wry smile. "Won't we smoke ourselves out?"

"S-small fire...open the...back door," he tells her slowly. "No...other choice. Too...cold."

Stella knows he's right as outside there is no shelter from the wind and dropping temperature. With her back to Mac, she starts to pull away at the boards but then stops when she feels her warm coat being draped around her shoulders and back, stopping her shivering. She looks back at Mac in only his dress shirt and makes a move to take off the coat, but he stops her actions.

"You...need it. Don't...argue," he frowns as he quickly pulls back. "Just...h-hurry."

Stella finally nods, leaving Mac to try to rub some warmth back into himself. He takes his coat that isn't as cold as before and pulls it over him, but not tightly. Then he starts to rub his chest with his hands, trying to get some heat back into his bruised and freezing frame. He watches Stella with pride, knowing in a fight for survival, there is no one else he'd rather have at his side than her. And despite the heartache both had to endure earlier, is glad he's not here, facing this alone.

After what seems like an eternity for both, Stella manages to get a small fire started, opens the back door to allow the smoke to exit and then hurries back to Mac's side, pushing her body up against his and using both their coats and his suit jacket for protection from the cold; wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"How is...your side?" Mac asks softly.

"Bleeding has stopped," she tells him in truth. "Your head has stopped bleeding also."

"Did the...message get out?"

"I think so," Stella huffs as she searches for Mac's hands under the coats. She finally finds his cold fingers and wraps her hands around them, stopping his trembling in an instant. "I'd offer you to put them under my armpits but you might get the wrong idea," she teases and his lips try to tug into a smile.

"I know...I would..." he manages with a slight wince. "After...earlier...don't deserve it..." Mac frowns and Stella looks at him in wonder.

"Stop beating yourself up already," Stella tells him softly as she brushes some dirt off his face. "I am not mad at you."

"Were...earlier."

"Mac, you nearly died today."

"And?" He smirks and she kisses his cheek.

"So I forgive you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Nearly lost...you today," he manages in a firmer tone.

"I nearly lost you," she reminds him. "Kinda makes you think."

"About losing...someone you care...about."

"And not taking them for granted."

"Will you...have dinner with...me sometime?" Mac asks softly and Stella looks at him in surprise.

"Did you just ask me out?" She asks with a growing smile.

"Yes," he replies with a heavy sigh. "But don't...agree...out of pity," he adds and she just shakes her head.

"You have a lot to learn about me, Mac Taylor."

"I know," he finally manages a whole smile. "Tired."

"I know you're tired, but that's hypothermia talking. Mac you're body is still cold. The shaking has eased but you need to keep talking to me and stay awake. You still have the concussion effects. So where will we go?"

"Home."

"What? On our date? Not what I expected, but I like it."

Mac's face crunches into a frown. "No sorry...meant...want to go...home."

"We will Mac, soon enough," Stella tells him as she gently rubs his arm under the coats. While the throbbing in her side has slowed, she knows to open up the coats would mean losing precious body heat and so decides she'll just have to wait until either daylight and they can chance another walk down the road, or hopefully be rescued. But when Mac's breathing is almost non existent panic seizes her once again.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims and his eyes struggle to open as she gently shakes him.

"Tired..." he mumbles as his head wants to fall back to one side again.

"I know, I am too, but you have to stay awake. Talk to me. How did you know about the hole in the floor?"

"Tired..."

"Please Mac, please you have to stay awake. Now tell me. How did you know?"

"Redneck," he smirks and her lips want to tug upward. But as she gazes upon his tormented condition she has to quickly bit back her anguish in order to keep him awake and talking.

"You are the furthest thing from a red neck."

"Cold..."

"Fire is going out," Stella mentions.

"Put more...wood on," Mac instructs.

"If I leave you..."

"I'll...be right...here," he tells her as his blue eyes lock with hers. "You...saved me."

"I love you," she whispers before she plants a warm kiss on his lips and then pulls back.

"That's...my line," he manages and she finally smiles.

"Can we share it?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure."

"You still haven't told me where you want to go on our date?"

"To...bed," Mac mumbles as his eyes close once more.

"Sex on the first date Mac? Very forward," she smiles and his eyes fly open immediately.

"I meant...I want to..." he starts in a frantic ramble before she quickly interrupts.

"I know what you meant," she tells him and he nods his head.

Thankfully his body has almost stopped it's shaking but he's still cold and his hands haven't warmed as much as she'd like. But as the night progresses she knows it's going to get colder and if it starts to snow she worries that they'll never warm up and she'll lose Mac for good. She feels his head fall onto her shoulder once more, the movement forcing him to jerk himself awake. But just as she's about to ask him another question, she hears shouting in the distance and looks at Mac in a panic.

"I hear...it," Mac states with a slight cough. "Put out...the fire..."

"But."

"Could be...another...Turner."

"Could be Flack's help," she counters. "Just wait here."

"Stella...no," Mac tells her in a panic as he tries to get her to stay. But Stella quickly pulls herself away, tucking his jacket tightly around his body to preserve his heat.

"Stella..." Mac tries again as he watches Stella struggling to get her coat on. He knows by her facial expressions and how she's wincing every time her body moves that she's in more pain than she's admitting. "Don't...go."

She hands him his gun and flashlight. "Be right back. Mac I have to believe this is help for us."

"But..." he tries in a panic as he tries to push himself up to go with her. She gently pushes his weary body back down and kisses him on the lips.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and just wait here. I'm going to be fine and I believe it's help. Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"I promise Mac. Now please just rest." Without allowing him to utter another protest in reply, she pushes herself back up, grabs her flashlight just as Mac turns his off, just in case and slowly heads outside the cabin.

"DETECTIVE TAYLOR! DETECTIVE BONASERA!" She hears a familiar voice calling her name.

"Deputy Whitaker?" Stella calls in return.

"Stella!" He replies back in haste. "Detective Flack got your message!" He qualifies his appearance. "Where are you?"

"The hunting shack. Mac has hypothermia and is going into shock!" She shouts back. "Hurry!"

Stella offers a heavy sigh of relief, blinking away anxious tears and turns on her flashlight. She watches as three more dancing lights appear before she pulls open the door to the shed and rushes to Mac's side.

"They're here Mac. We're safe!"

"Good...girl," he manages with a weak smile.

The seasoned Deputy reaches the shack and looks at the two huddled together before he gestures to his two men to hurry and help them. Both officers offer their jackets to Mac, wrapping him tightly as they slowly help him to his feet, Stella taking the Deputy's jacket and pulling it around hers to add some more heat to her cold frame.

"We have blankets in the waiting ambulance. We found your truck. What happened? Why didn't you just stay with the truck?"

"Derek Turner shot out the tire and then forced us into this situation," Stella explains as they slowly head back to the waiting ambulance and police cruisers.

"Stella...is shot," Mac pipes up as he walks between the two young men giving him aide.

"Stella?" Deputy Whitaker asks in surprise.

"Just a graze," Stella insists. "Please just get us to warmth."

"Where are the bodies?"

"A few yards past the shack," she tells him as they finally near the edge of the forest, the comforting glow of red, white, and blue lighting their path to warmth and safety. Stella gets into the ambulance first and cringes when Mac's body offers an automatic grunt as he's helped onto a waiting stretcher and a few heavy blankets draped over him.

"Help...Stella," he tries to protest the blankets.

"I'm okay Mac."

Stella gently touches his rough cheek and his actions subside. She tucks his hand under the blanket and then pulls hers tightly around her, looking down at him with a soft smile. "Now you can rest Mac. We are both okay."

Mac pushes his hand out from under the warmth of the blanket and then smiles when her fingers intertwine with his. He finally closes his eyes and rests for the trip to the hospital. Stella allows a female medic to tend to her side as she turns back to Mac.

Stella watches with a slight frown as the medic starts to clean away the dirt and dried blood from his face and head before applying a clean bandage to the wound on his head and then starting on his hand. They finally reach the small country hospital and both Mac and Stella are taken into the ER. Stella goes with a female nurse, who works on her chewed up skin, while Mac goes with one of the doctors to get his head, hand and chest tended to. About half hour later, both are reunited in a small, private room.

"Boy takes some tough characters to survive these woods. Gave me new respect for city folk," Deputy Whitaker mentions.

"Believe it or not the city is pretty scary also," Stella retorts. "But we are both glad this is over."

"Well we also arrested our Sheriff and a few others the Turner's had paid off. But it's over now and you two just need to deal with getting better; well handle the rest of our own affairs."

"That works for us, Deputy," Mac replies.

"If you want to take a warm shower, we have a private washroom in here for you and this door locks," Deputy Whitaker tells him as he hands them some warm, dry clothing. "My wife said you might want these for later."

"Thank you for all your help," Stella thanks the man before her.

"Thank you," Mac offers with a slight frown.

"We have your truck already on its way back to New York and we'll have you taken to NYPD Headquarters via police helicopter in the morning. But I wish you would stay at least the day tomorrow to recover. We don't mind."

"Thanks but we need to get home," Mac states with a slight smile. "Work awaits."

"You took quite alot out there Detective Taylor. You sure you want to just rush out of here?"

"Yes."

"He always this stubborn?" Whitaker asks Stella.

"Always," she smiles.

"Or maybe you are just tired of the country?"

"Not much of a red neck," he smirks and Stella just shakes her head.

"Very well. Please just relax and enjoy some warmth and country hospitality then for the night. My wife is going to bring something over for you both to eat a bit later."

"You're too kind," Mac tells him as he offers his hand.

"Just happy to help detective Taylor," Deputy Whitaker states in truth. "Oh by the way I have a message from Detective Flack."

"What did he say?" Mac asks with a slight frown.

"Next time just ask her," Deputy Whitaker tells him and Mac just shakes his head as he watches him leave; Stella locking the door for some privacy. He turns to Stella, who has an amused expression on her face. "What?" He asks with an innocent smile.

"Nothing."

Stella walks up to Mac and before he can react she wraps her arms around him and holds him close, her eyes finally watering and her body starting to sag into his. Mac holds her tightly, delighting in the feel of her pressed up against him; allowing her to express whatever emotion she can offer. He slightly pulls back and looks at her with a warm smile before he kisses her on the lips; brushing away a stray tear. "Sorry."

"Mac...I almost lost you."

"We're safe now Stella," Mac whispers as he gently strokes her back, almost humbled that she's chosen this moment to show him a more vulnerable side; something he'd never take for granted.

"Stella, you saved my life today. How can I ever thank you."

"You are my life Mac, as I said before leaving you behind wasn't an option."

"Well you fight pretty good, _for a girl_," he teases only to have her lightly swat his arm. "Not to sound condescending but I was proud of you today; I never had a doubt you'd bring them down. And what I said earlier was..." he starts only to have her gently press a finger to his lips and stop his speech.

"Felt good to save your life Mac."

"Well despite the hell of today, I'm glad you were with me."

"Well it wasn't an ideal first date but it had its moments."

"First date?"

"That's right Mac."

"It had moments?" He asks with a frown, before she lowers his lips to his once more and then tenderly tastes them before pulling back.

"This is one of them. So Flack..."

"Told me earlier today to just ask you out."

"And what did you tell him then?"

"That it would take a near death experience for you to say yes," he answers with a sigh. "I guess I was right."

"I would have said yes no matter what," she admits in truth.

"Really?"

"Yes really," she whispers as she lowers his lips to hers once more. "And as I recall tomorrow is Saturday and we both have the day off."

"Stella, I think we both need to rest tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more," she mentions as she kisses him. "Remember what you told me earlier?"

"About time being too short?" He answers softly.

"Time to act on that, don't you think Mac? Or don't you want to?"

"Stella I still want to go out with you."

"I would love that, but that's not what I was referring to."

"You weren't?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"No."

"What then..." his voice trails off as his brain finally gets what she's hinting at. "Oh what I confessed in my hypothermic state."

"That would be it."

"How do you know it wasn't something I said in error," he mumbles as his lips near hers.

"Did you?"

"No," he smiles as he gently cups her face. "I love you Stella Bonasera, I said that in truth."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," Stella states firmly. "Think you'll be well enough to show me how much tomorrow."

"Wouldn't mind a little nursing back to health right now. Or..."

"Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she playfully demands and Mac is all too happy to comply; crushing her lips with heated passion; their showers, dinner and sleep being put on hold while they continued in their own private quest to keep each other warm.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so hopefully you liked this ending (and our smacked have to have a happy ending!) and please leave me a note if you did. Thanks in advance and more SMACKED stories and updates on the way for you guys!


End file.
